This is Hetalia
by ImAWESOME2222
Summary: Zoey wakes up to something, rather someone, in her room at 3 in the morning, follow her as she learns about the secret world of Hetalia...
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to a strange rustling sound in my room. It was 3:00 in the morning, these things would freak me out if I had my full energy, but since it was so early I just thought it was my cat. The sound seemed to be emanating from my closet. _"She must be stuck in there"_ I thought. I got out of my comfy bed and went over to the closet, jumping and weaving through my messy room. When I opened the door, what I found was NOTHING like what I was expecting. There, in front of me, where I thought I'd see my cats green eyes, were two red ones in their place, my eyes started to adjust better to the dark and I noticed a large smirk. There was a man in my closet at 3 in the morning! How did this happen? I backed up to my bed where I turned on my bedside lamp and huddled under the blankets. The man got up and came into an area of about three feet of floor space, just enough for me to open my closet door. The man had very pale skin and white hair, though he seemed very young. He looked around my room and was the first to speak,"Nice room! It looks just like mine, aside for the pink walls! Kesese!" a strange laugh came from him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked grabbing the golf club I keep by my bed, good thing I was too lazy to put my Christmas present with the other clubs downstairs.

"Whoa now! Don't get crazy now! I already have someone who beats me with frying pans, I don't need a golf club!"

"You randomly creep into people's houses, I don't doubt that you would get hit from time to time. Now answer my questions!"

"Ok ok! My name is Gilbert, I am awesome! And I came here to find my bird, he's yellow and awesome, his name is Gilbird. Have you seen him anywhere?" I was just about to say no when a small yellow bird came flying through my door and landed on his shoulder. He then began talking to it. "Oh really little buddy? That must have been awful!"

"Um, excuse me, but I would still like to know why you are in my room."


	2. Chapter 2

"Roderich? Do you know what happened to Gilbert? It's been quiet around here for 30 minutes, something is definitely wrong."

"Elizaveta, I haven't seen him, I thought I heard him saying something about having lost his bird and going to look for it, but I'm not sure."

"Hmmmm." She went to go look for him in his room. When she opened the door she could hardly fit through, stuff was piled everywhere. The only clean space was the dresser top which held Gilbert's most prized possession, his X-box 360. The other clean spaces were his bookshelf that held no books but instead video games and a flute. The rest of the room was a disaster, flags hung from the ceiling so it was hard to see all corners of the room. Many posters littered the walls, all stating how awesome he was. His laptop was under a pile of clothes, you could barely see the Prussian flag cover. She found his iPod touch under his pillow with the charger placed near it, he must have been on the Internet not too long ago. A small pillow was set on his nightstand which was labeled 'Gilbird' the drawers of the table were filled with candy neatly organized, a drawer of chocolate and a drawer of others. A guitar was laying on the couch half covered by some random things. An empty bag of potato chips under the bed. Yes, he was here. The closet door was opened, she went to investigate and found that there was a strange portal there.

"Oh no! He isn't supposed to go into the human world!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now that you found your bird, can you please leave?" I asked him.

"Uh, see it's not as simple as that, it's pretty complex for you to know."

"Well, if I knew, I'd be able to help you get back better."

"True, true."he said looking nervous.

"So anyway Gilbert, who are you really?"

"Uh, if I tell you something, you cannot freak out or tell anyone, that would be unawesome."

"Ok."

"Well, obviously I'm Gilbert, this is my little buddy Gilbird."he pointed to the yellow bird now on his head,"Theres more to me though than being an average person..." he trailed off scratching his head nervously.

"Go on, what are you?"

"I am a...country."

"Uh, what country?" I asked not really believing him.

"I am the great Prussian Empire!"

"Never heard of it."

"Well duh! I'm not a country anymore, I existed when your little America was still a child."

"Ok dude, you're crazy, there's no way you are a country. And what do you mean when America was a child? It's a country how could it be a kid?"

"He's just like me, he was once a cute little child, but now he is all grown up and obnoxious, he always shoves his face full of burgers and is always saying how he's the hero." He made sure to accentuate all of the 'he's'.

"Dude, you need some major help."

"I'm not lying, I'm far too awesome to lie!"

"Sure, can you prove this to me?"

"Yeah sure we just have to get back to the portal that brings me to my world, and I can prove all of this!"

"Where is this portal?"

"Uh, what state are we in?"

"Wisconsin."

"Okay good! Then all we have to do is get to Marinette!"

"Perfect, then its a good thin I live in Peshtigo, what place in Marinette?"

"The high school."

"Kay, let's go then."

*********Note********* Peshtigo and Marinette are cities in Wisconsin, Peshtigo is a small city with a population little over 3,000. Marinette has a population of about 11,000. Both cities are very close together so it is easy to get from Peshtigo to Marinette in about 10 minutes. I used these cities because I know a lot about them and just about where everything is.**********


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on now, we have to be careful, there is a strict curfew here, if the police see us, we will be fined."

"Kesese I'm too awesome to be fined, the police will let us go if they see us."

"How are you so sure?"

"All of the police know about us countries, every law enforcement person in every country know, they just don't tell."

"Oh. Well, let's go anyway." The two of us still snuck around the city, hiding in bushes and jumping behind buildings when cops came around.

"Here we are." I said when we finally reached the Marinette high school."This would have been so much faster if it was just at the Peshtigo school."

"That's not the way it works."

"Ok, how do we get in, the doors are all locked."

"Ha! You are so innocent! Of course I have a special way to enter. Watch this." He walked up to the door and pressed his ear to it, he inspected the lock, then suddenly gave to glass door a kick, it shattered to pieces and he quickly pushed me through, once he got inside the glass repaired itself.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Magic." he said sarcastically. He led me to the room just outside the pool it held supplies and in the corner he lifted up a secret door on the floor, we went inside and there in that room was a strange blue portal thing. "Go inside there, I will follow."

"Uh okay." I went into the portal apprehensively, a few seconds later, I came up in a room that honestly was no more than a few feet big. Gilbert appeared a few seconds after me.

"Welcome to my world."


	5. Chapter 5

He led me out of the room and we came into a field of grass, he then led me to a house, which we entered. We were greeted by a loud "Gilbert!" which made him jump. A blonde haired blue-eyed, very muscular German man yelled. (1)"Bruder warum würden sie gehen sie zu der Welt der Menschen? Sie wissen, die nur für Notfälle! Wie kann man so dumm sein?" he said in German. (2)"Und wer ist das?"

"Um wow, I didnt even ask for your name, what is it?"Gilbert suddenly looked at me.

"My name is Zoey."

"Zoey, that's a cool name."

"Mm."

"Well hello Zoey, my name is Ludwig." the blonde said.

"Gilbert how much did you tell her about yourself?"

"She knows that I used to be an awesome country. So don't go hiding anything tell her what you are."

"Ja, ok, I guess." he looked at me,"I am Germany."

"Uhh." I was still confused on this subject.

"Hey so, where is Rod and Eliza?"

"In the other room."

We walked into the other room where I saw two other people, the girl, who I'm assuming is Eliza, was holding a frying pan. So that's what he meant from before. The other, the guy who again must be Rod, looked suck up and snooty.

"Hey! Don't hit me! I brought someone, she is gonna learn about us."

"Gilbert, this isn't a good idea. Humans shouldn't know about us.." The man said.

"Zoey, this stuck up little girl man-boy is Roderich. He is Austria. And this crazy lady with the frying pan in Elizaveta, or Hungary."

"Uh, hey." I said nervously, this isn't making any sense!

WHACK! Hungary, I guess, hit,uh, Prussia, with the frying pan. "Gilbert! You don't bring humans here and you do t go into the human world!"

"I know! Ludwig already lectured me!"

"I am going to show my utter disgust and anger at you through the piano."

"Kesese! Have fun!"

Austria then started playing what I thought was a very beautiful sing on the piano, after a while he stopped. Gilbert grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. "Let's go meet the other countries!" with that, we left.

(1) Brother why would you go to the world of the people? You know, the only for emergencies! How can you be so stupid?

(2) and who is this?


End file.
